Cell Service
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 43 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Cell Service" is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-third episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on August 24, 2014. Summary The Creature absorbs a guy right in front of Piccolo, causing Nail to puke in his head. Piccolo is horrified by The Creature and asks why he's doing this. The Creature responds that he was in stasis for four years, and he gets a thrill for absorbing people. The Creature then powers up; while he does that, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha feel his ki and realize that it feels very similar to each of the Z-fighters. After The Creature powers down, Piccolo calls him a monster, much to The Creature's amusement. Piccolo notes with irony that they both have something in common: getting a power boost whenever they absorb someone. Piccolo then powers up, destroying the city, getting the notice of Android 17 and 18, who brush it off as Vegeta having a hissy fit. The Creature and Piccolo then battle, Piccolo managing to spin kick him, much to Nail and Kami's disbelief. During the fight, The Creature pauses and asks Piccolo if he wants to see something cool. He puts his hand in a familiar stance, causing Nail and Kami to realize he's using Piccolo's special move. Piccolo doesn't think so but dodges when The Creature fires the Makenkosepo (pronouncing it correctly, to Kami's astonishment). Piccolo gets the upper hand and demands how The Creature knows his move. The Creature then replies that imitation is the greatest form of flattery, and charges in another familiar stance. Piccolo realizes he's firing a Kamehameha, which is impossible since only Goku can use that move, and Gohan, and Krillin, and Master Roshi, and Yamcha, and himself one time, before dodging The Creature's attack. As Trunks and Krillin fly over to the scene, The Creature grabs Piccolo from behind and attempts to drink his arm. Piccolo escapes, but with barely an arm. Piccolo tricks The Creature into explaining his origin story: The Creature reveals he is a bio mechanical android created by Dr. Gero, much to Piccolo's annoyance, with the cells of every fighter in the universe, including the Z-Fighters and every villain they faced off against, which is how he can use their moves. However, The Creature notes that there's a secret that can allow him to gain more power, so he came from a different timeline, killing the timelines Trunks in addition, to become 'perfect'. He also notes that he technically doesn't have a name, but that all things considered, he'll go with...Cell. Having heard enough, Piccolo asks Cell if he wants to see something cool. Cell knows full well that Piccolo is playing him, but he does. Piccolo rips off his old arm and grows a new one, with Cell remarking that it is both 'hardcore' and not good for him. Trunks and Krillin land on the scene, but Cell uses a Solar Flare to escape. In the stinger, Vegeta senses Cell's ki, believing it to be his own and claiming that he'll kill himself. Cast *Takahata101 – Cell *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *Remix – Kami, Android 16 *Hbi2k – Nail *MasakoX – Gohan *Faulerro – Yamcha *Ganxingba – Android 17 *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *KaiserNeko – Trunks Running Gag *A picture of two flies mating is shown when Cell uses the Solar Flare to escape. Trivia *The title is a pun on a cell phone service provider. *Cyborgs 17 and 18 are referred to as "Jinzou ningen" in the Japanese version, meaning 'Artificial Humans'. *This is the last episode to have the disclaimer use the "non-profit" line in the sentence. *This is the first episode to use the Cell Saga intro. As such, Season 3 has the most intro changes out of all the series so far. **It also changes the disclaimer picture to represent the Cell Saga. *Piccolo believes that Gohan knows the Kamehameha wave technique, but he doesn’t learn it until after he and Goku leave the time chamber. *In the scene where Cell was explaining his origins, the scene was intended to be a lot longer and feature more exposition, but was scrapped due to Takahata101 believing that they were "giving too much away and focusing too much time on exposition", which means that they were doing "too much showing and not enough telling". *There were two deleted scenes for this episode **The first one had the North Korean army attack Cell but failed. They removed it due to the current political situation between U.S. and North Korea. **The second one had a scene where Kami was superimposed onto Piccolo when Cell was drinking his arm. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x13 3x13 3x13